Son Gohan (Future)
|romaji = |other = |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = Milky Way, North Galaxies |birthplace = Earth |race = Saiyan-half |birthday = May 18, Age 757Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume |age = |status = Erased |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |abridger = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = Dragon Team |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = Trunks |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart =Son Gohan |fusions = |manga debut = Volume 33, "Trunks the Story –A Lone Warrior–" |anime debut = Defiance in the Face of Despair!! The Remaining Super Warriors – Gohan and Trunks |movie debut = |arc =Cell Arc |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut= |family = |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Barrier * Continuous Kikōha * Double Axe Handle * Great Monkey Transformation * Kamehameha * Kikōha * Masenkō * Super Saiyan * Taiyōken |tools = }} }} was the futuristic ハーフ|Saiya-jin hāfu}} who lived in Trunks' timeline. He appeared in the special one-shot "Trunks the Story –A Lone Warrior–" as the mentor of Trunks when he becomes the Earth' last hope after the death of his father due to a heart disease and the murder of Dragon Team at the hands of Androids No. 17 and No. 18. He's far more serious and aggressive than his present timeline counterpart and spends the rest of his life to take down the androids, while training Trunks in the hope that he may one day be able to defeat them. Background He was born in Age 757, as the son of Gokū and Chi-Chi, making him the first ever half-saiyan. He lived the same exact life as his counterpart, until Trunks' first travel to the past. Six months after Gokū's death, Androids No. 17 and No. 18 wreak havoc on the world, with the Dragon Team killed, Gohan spent the next thirteen years training to be strong enough to destroy them. One day, he met Trunks, in the ruins of a city destroyed by the Androids, and was invited to Bulma's home, after conversing with Trunks during his stay, he agreed to train the young boy. The two flew to a theme park where the Androids were, Gohan tells Trunks to stay back, and used his Super Saiyan form to fight No. 17, though he managed to get the upper hand until No. 18's interference, Trunks tried to assist him, but to no avail. The duo lost and was forced to hide, and the Cyborg's decimate the landscape, causing Gohan's left arm to be destroyed. Afterwards Gohan gives the unconscious Trunks a Senzu to heal. After recuperating at Bulma's house, he continued his training with Trunks, but when they discover another Android attack, Gohan goes alone to fight them. Despite his best efforts he was eventually killed. In the anime, his death is what sparked Trunks' transformation. Appearance Personality Because of the dark timeline he lived in, Son Gohan exhibits a serious demeanor, much more so than his present counterpart. He also developed a do-or-die attitude, and was very rational. He forms a friendship with Trunks, agreeing to train him in hopes of not only unlocking his potential, but to become strong enough help him take on the Androids in case something happened to him. When not fighting, Gohan displays a calm, gentle demeanor, able to have friendly chats with Bulma. According to the latter, he reminds her of Gokū and has inherited many traits from him (i.e. eating habits and kindness), she even likens the two. Abilities Transformation Super Saiyan The heightened transformation of the Saiyan race, Gohan achieved this transformation at some point after the death of his father. Despite being a powerful transformation, it was not enough to make Gohan strong enough to battle the Androids. In the anime, however, Gohan was shown to be strong enough to handle the Androids individually — it was only when they grouped up on him that his strength failed him.Defiance in the Face of Despair!! The Remaining Super Warriors – Gohan and Trunks In Other Timelines Main Timeline Legacy Creation and Conceptions Trivia * While never shown, presumably Gohan was the one who trained Trunks in swordsmanship. * In Raging Blast 2 or Budokai Tenkaichi 3, if he and Goten fight, he will immediately recognize him as his younger brother. ** In a similar sense, if he fights Trunks, he will believe him to be his future self, much to the young Saiyan's confusion. * In the video games, this Gohan is often given techniques and styles attributed to Piccolo, such as the Makankōsappō, and a barrier referred to as the "Evil Barrier", both techniques attributed to his late teacher. *Gohan, despite only having a single arm, is often portrayed with both in games, possibly due to technical limitations, and has a style focusing on only a single arm and kicks. A notable exception to this is in Dragon Ball Z Sagas. Quotes References Category:Future Counterparts Category:Hybrid-Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Characters who have died and not been revived Category:Martial Artists Category:Hybrid-Earthling